Doomsday
Doomsday, formerly a normal Kryptonian known as Dax-Baron, was a product of a genetic experiment created in Krypton's distant past by the Kryptonian scientist Bertron. During a time of war, Bertron wished to create the ultimate life form intended to serve as a protector. Dax-Baron was the test subject of Bertron's genetic engineering experiment, an experiment in which he died and was resurrected again and again to accelerate the evolution of the better, stronger being Bertron was creating. After dying and being revived hundreds if not thousands of times, the memory of his countless deaths was recorded in his genes and drove it to hate all life. At some point after the process was complete, the being now only known as Doomsday went on a rampage, slaying all in his path, starting with his creator, Bertron himself. The monstrous creature with unfathomable stores of power and capacity for destruction proved too violent to be controlled and too powerful to be destroyed. Thus it was put in stasis and banished to the Phantom Zone. Doomsday's creation would forever be deemed a curse to Kryptonian history, and the Council of Krypton strictly forbade the creation of such a hateful deformity again. Lex Luthor ignored warnings about the deformity and created a version of Doomsday using the Genesis Chamber to splice his DNA with that of the deceased General Dru-Zod, in order to kill the Kryptonian known as Superman. After the destruction of Krypton, Doomsday escaped the Phantom Zone and went on a killing spree across several planets. Powers and Abilities * Deformed Kryptonian Physiology: Doomsday is a Kryptonian Deformity, a being whose existence is banned by many alien colonies, due to its destructive nature, ferocious bloodlust & extraordinary physical powers. Lex Luthor created him using the genesis chamber to metamorph General Zod'sdeceased body with Lex's own blood, thereby creating the ultimate doomsday device a.k.a "Doomsday". ** Superhuman Strength: He has massive superhuman strength, enough to break through Superman's extreme durability. ** Nigh-Invulnerability: His invulnerability is on par with every Kryptonian. However, missiles were able to damage him, only for him to regenerate, absorb all the radioactive/nuclear energy from the missiles to "evolve". ** Superhuman Stamina: His stamina & adrenaline are virtually limitless, even after a lengthy battle & taking extensive physical damages, he was still hyperactive, despite being in agonizing pain. ** Regeneration: Even though Batman & Superman had a hard time trying to harm him, every time he was slashed by Wonder Woman's sword, the injury would heal within a few seconds. When he is healing, his damaged area gives off an orange glow. After a few seconds, when he has healed, the orange glow fades away. ** Energy Absorption: Wonder Woman has stated that he "feeds" on energy in order to evolve. *** Adaptive Evolution: After absorbing all the radioactive/nuclear energy from the missiles, he grew out bony propulsions, claws & spikes as well as gained more muscle mass, strength & durability. He also acquired a few new powers. However, he is not able to adapt to magical attacks. ** Energy Projection *** Heat Vision: After his first "Evolution", he was capable of firing heat blasts from his eyes & mouth, making it almost three times the size of Superman's heat blasts. *** Electro-Blast: When extremely agitated or in agonizing pain, he was capable of discharging electrical blasts from his body, which could level a few city blocks at once. ** Flight: While chasing the Batwing, he was floating in the air, firing heat blasts to knock it down. Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Demons